Hi and Goodbye
by Kerrie-chan
Summary: Rei and Mariah introspective fic on their relationship.. CHAPTER 2 WAFF WARNING RR please, its what keeps me writing
1. She sees

Hi and Goodbye

By K-chan^-^

AN: Well this is my first Beyblade fic.. and my second songfic.. hopefully it doesn't suck too much… This is pretty much a Rei/Mariah fic… (don't know her Japanese name so ehn) I don't know why no one likes Mariah.. I think she's cool a bit whiney sometimes and totally in love with Rei (who can blame her??) but she's cool.  R + R please but no flames… if you don't have anything nice or constructive to say don't say anything at all! Oh and the scenes I use here are purely fictional. Mariah's POV and Rei's POV, it sorta switches tenses too, their both 16 in this fic (just pretend =P)…and thanks go out to:

Black Magician Girl, your fic "Once a White Tiger, Always a White Tiger" inspired this, its nice to see there's someone else out there that doesn't hate her =)

**Question: ** To Yaoi fangirls. My friend asked me why fangirls would wanna pair guys with guys? And asked wouldn't that just make girls have no chance with them since their gay? I wasn't sure how to answer that.. so help me!

Disclaimer: Wah!  If I owned Beyblade then I would own Kai… *drool* I like Kai…And the song belongs to the A-Teens.

I've always wondered what it was that drove you away.  Kevin says I'm obsessed with this idea, but really I'm not.  I was just really hurt when you left.  What normal girl wouldn't be when the love of your life walks out on you and your team?  Stupid Kevin, I bet it was because of him that you left, after all he replaced you.  Now here we are at the Asian tournament with out our best beyblader.

I see you walking down the street  
I catch your eye before we meet  
But you look down to check your feet

Speaking of you, there you are walking toward me although I doubt you have seen me yet.  My heart starts to pound at the mere sight of you, god your handsome… did I ever tell you that?  Your golden eyes are entrancing, mirrors of your soul.  Your hair is black as ink and looks so soft, I feel the urge to run my hands through it; however that probably isn't a good idea.  If Lee sees me even talking to you he'll freak, I'd probably get kicked off the team for touching you, however tempting it is.  

It's not fair.  Lee knows how I feel about you, yet he still forbad me from seeing or talking to you.  It's like dying a slow, painful death, are you dying too?

Way back, when we were still just kids you use to tell me you liked me.  That cute blush would spread across your cheeks and you would get all shy.  Of course being as young as I was I didn't realize what you meant.

When we were twelve, not that long ago I suppose, you started to back off.  You couldn't be the sweet charming boy I looked up to any more, the other boys wouldn't allow it, instead you became the sweet handsome young man I loved.  Yes, I realize now that it was then that I fell in love with you, unfortunately at the time you were to busy trying to fit in with the other boys that you lost the time you had for me.  I was just a girl, and everyone knows girls aren't allowed to play boys' games.  

Well I showed them didn't I?

  
I wish I'd say are you okay?  
You're looking better everyday  
But I just smile and walk away

I hadn't noticed, but you did see me.  I notice now only because you're staring at your feet as you walk by.  Well sort of by, there is about three people between us, it's very crowded here.  You look a bit sad, but better than when I last saw you, on the top of the mountain when I tried to convince you to come back to the White Tigers.  I'll admit, deep in my heart I knew you wouldn't come back – _couldn't_ come back.  But I had to try, at least once more, even if I knew what your answer would be.  No matter if I knew the answer before I asked, well more like begged, it still broke my heart when you turned to me and said you were going back to the Bladebreakers.  You're eyes were filled with regret and worry – you were actually worried about my feelings, that made me feel a bit better and let me know you still cared.  Of course Lee had to show up at that exact moment and ruin everything.  I could have sworn you were going to say something, your eyes were so full of emotion, but then he showed up and ruined it.  Not that I can blame Lee really, he was just looking out for me but I don't understand why he hates you so much.  Can't he see that you had your reasons for leaving?  That you didn't really desert us?  Apparently not.  You've changed since you left us, but it doesn't matter, I'll always love you.  I turn my head and watch you disappear into the crowd, noticing for the first time that your cheeks are tinged with red. I smile and head off to where I'm suppose to be training with Lee.

Why did two lovers  
End up like strangers  
When did we stop seeing eye to eye?

I think that Lee has noticed my depression.  He keeps frowning at me, I wonder if he knows I'm thinking about Rei?  I shouldn't brood so much, I know it's affecting my team mates.  Kevin the most, I think he likes me, like more than a friend, which is kinda wrong – after all he is only like 11.  Kevin irritates me, but he has a good heart and truly cares for his team, however, he is a bit rash and over emotional.  He also hates Rei.  Unlike Lee, I _know_ why Kevin hates Rei.  He's still young and he idolized Rei, that and he knows Rei hurt me when he left.  I know that sounds really egotistical, but I know Kev likes me and where part of him is celebrating the fact that Rei left (actually thinks he has a chance?) another part of him mourns for me, its kinda sweet when you think about it.  

The Bladebreakers.  Rei's new team, I don't see what's so special about them, of course that probably just the jealous side of me talking.  They must be pretty good, or Rei would have never joined them in the first place.  I've seen them fight but I never really paid much attention, I was always so busy concentrating on Rei and thinking of ways to bring him back to notice their fighting techniques.  I should have been paying attention, I know it will come back to haunt me, but oh well day dreaming of Rei was worth it.

Everyday you took my breath away  
But now there's no reply  
Only hi, goodbye

I sigh as I flop down on my futon.  What an emotionally as well as physically draining day.  First I saw Rei – which lead to large amounts of brooding, then Lee worked us so hard at practice.  I know we have to work hard to become champions but jeez!

As I'm lying there, my eyes are closed but its obvious I'm not sleeping, I hear footsteps steps approach and someone plunking down on the futon next to mine.  I knew who it was as no one dares sit on the leaders futon – well except maybe me, but then I'm told I'm a bit sassy like that.

"You were thinking about _him_ all day weren't you?"

His voice startles me out of my contemplations.  Slowly I open my eyes and look at him.  The first thing I notice is that he's shirtless, its kind of hard _not_ to notice considering my cushioned head is at eye level with his chest.  His face is confusing, his mouth is set with something between a frown and a scowl and his eyes don't look angry persay, but they definitely don't look very happy.

"Well?"

Damn what is with men and being impatient?  I sigh before responding.  "I don't know what your talking about Lee."

The frown/scowl now turns into a full fledge scowl and he leans in closer to me.  "You know exactly what I mean, don't play dumb with me Mariah."

So the playing dumb act wouldn't work, should have known, Lee was stubborn like that.  "I saw him that's all, I wasn't thinking about him _all_ day." I allowed a sarcastic edge in my voice, maybe that would scare him away.  No such luck.

His eyes narrowed.  "You saw him?  When and where and what did he say?"

I roll my eyes and turn over so I'm facing away from him.  What's his problem?  Its not like I'm a child.  "Yes I saw him Lee.  Before practice, on the street with the food vendors and I didn't talk to him.  You _forbad_ me from talking to him remember?"

"I did it for your own good Mariah, you don't need to hand around with traitors like him."

That did it.  I have heard them call Rei a traitor for the last time.  I whirl on him and glare at him angrily, my face inches from his.  Vaguely I notice his eyes are filled with concern, but I don't pay attention to that, I'm far too full of righteous anger to believe he is just trying to protect me.  "_Would you stop calling him that!_" I yell, seething.  "Rei left because he felt he had to, that doesn't make him a traitor!"

I think Lee is too surprised to respond.  I know he wants to bring up the fact that Rei _did_ join another team, but I think he is a bit to frightened.  I tend to do that to guys when I get _really_ angry.  I laugh inside my head, Rei used to say I had the temper of a mountain cat, and had the scratch to match.

Thinking of Rei only makes me depressed again.  Sighing I sink back down onto my futon and hang my head.  I don't mean to blow up at my teammates, but sometimes it just goes too far.  Suddenly I feel arms encircling my shoulders and I am pulled onto Lee's lap.  Breaking down I begin to sob onto Lees chest.  I can hear him murmuring soothing words into my ear as he strokes my back comfortingly.

"It's ok Mariah, the pain wont last forever, you'll forget about him soon.  We'll always be here for you."

Why can't they understand that I don't _want_ to forget about Rei?

First chapter.. the next chapter will be from Rei's point of view… oh and the spelling of Rei's name I use would be the Japanese spelling ^-^ R +R no flames =)


	2. He sees

Hi and Goodbye

Chapter 2 – Rei's POV

By K-chan^-^

Authors note: WAIII!  I'm so proud of this chapter… its longer than the last and really good I think.  WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LOTS OF WAFF!  I love WAFF lol… I drew a picture for this chapter and coloured it.. I'll scan it tomorrow and upload it so you can all see.. it's a cute little fan art of Rei and Mariah..

Thanks for all the reviews.. I now know what Mariah's Japanese name is.. but since I started with Mariah I'll finish with it.

This chapter mentions my original character Liika, I hope you don't mind.. if it bothers you I will edit it out.  I'm hoping to write a fic with her in it…Help!  I cant decide on whether they should get together in the end… what do you guys think??  but anyway I hope you like it =)

Mily – I don't want to read them either lol

Ori and TRFiD Queen – thanks now I know =)

TRFiD Queen – I'm thinking about writing that sequel now lol

Kawaii Lil Angel of Darkness – Apple Jacks LOL… I got such a laugh out of that… and I see your point lol

Yami Lover Girl – I'm glad you think so =)

Like a dream come true  
When it was me and you  
Now I just don't know why  
We say hi and  
Hi and goodbye

Snow surrounded him, where was he?  Looking around he was blinded by the swirling whiteness.  Where was he and what was he doing here?  Dimly he could see the outline of trees around him, he was on some kind of trail in the middle of a forest.  The forest looked vaguely familiar. _I have been here before._  The thought entered his head as he realized exactly where he was.  Of course the place looked familiar, he had ran up and down this same trail all through out his childhood, he knew it like the back of his hand.

So that solved the mystery of where he was, now _why_ was he here?  Only one idea popped into his head.

Mariah.

He remembered now.  He remembered the day like it was yesterday, only it was four years previous.  Everyone had warned her that it was going to storm, but did she listen?  No, she ignored even the elders order to stay inside and went out to practice with her beyblade.  He smiled, she was so determined to be as good as the rest of the boys in their village, she wanted to belong.  Of course when your twelve everyone knows that girls can't play boys games.

Anyway, she had gone out and now it was getting late and the snow was falling so heavily you couldn't see two feet in front of you and Mariah was still not home.  This of course had caused panic, her parents rushed to the elder just to be told it would have to wait till morning, there was no use going out in the storm more people would just get lost.  So everyone just sat in their homes and worried, everyone that is except him.  

Lee told him not to go out, then seeing that he couldn't change his best friend's mind, was adimant about going as well.  He left alone, he couldn't quite remember how he had eluded his friend, but he remember he did.  And that left him in his current position.

It was dark, and he was starting to shiver, but he wouldn't give up on her.  He couldn't stand to think she might be lying in the snow somewhere hurt and freezing to death.  Picking up his pace he rubbed his arms through his jacket.  Even though he was wearing a winter parka the chill was still seeping through.  The fact that _he_ was starting to freeze almost caused him to panic, if he was this cold what about her?  She was smaller than him, and frailer, after all she was a girl.  He flinched, _if she heard that thought she would likely kick me good._  

He finally reached the clearing that contained the beyblade dish and found it empty.  Now he _really_ was on the verge of panic.  If she wasn't here where was she??  Then it struck him.  There was a small cave a little ways left of the dish, they used to play in it when they were very young.  He smiled, it was always house.  He was the husband, she the wife and Kevin their son.  He chuckled a bit, Lee always wanted to be the husband but ended up as the brother.

Heading toward the cave he was finding it harder and harder to see.  He couldn't tell what direction he was going anymore and the lamp he was carrying had just been put out by a rather large snowflake.  Inwardly he cursed.  He was done for now.  Lost in the middle of the forest in a snow storm with no lamp.  So he did the only thing he could, he yelled her name, hoping that if she was in the cave she would hear him and be able to call back, guiding him to the cave.

"MARIAH!"  He called, his voice slightly muffled by the snow.

Hearing no answer he tried again, "MARIAH!"

And again.  "MARIAH!!!!  MARIAH, WHERE ARE YOU???"

He was just about to give up and resign himself to death, would his friends miss him? When he heard someone calling back.

"HELLO??  IS SOMEBODY OUT THERE?"

"MARIAH?"

"I'M OVER HERE!" a female voice called.

Faintly he could make out a small dot of light, the cave! He wouldn't die after all!  Resuming his pace he made his way toward the light, watching as it grew as he got closer.

"Who are you?" her voice nearby, yet he still couldn't see her just yet.  Stumbling through the darkness he finally reached the opening of the small cave.

"Rei?  Oh my god!" she squeaked as she caught sight of his familiar golden eyes and blue coloured parka.  Grabbing his arm she pulled him inside the cave and made him sit by the fair size fire she had started near the back of the cave.  "What are you doing out here??" she exclaimed, settling her hands on her hips and looking at him incredulously.

He blushed a bit and turned his eyes from her to the fire.  "I-I was looking for you… everyone was so worried when you didn't come home and then with the blizzard… I couldn't just sit at home when you could be out in the forest dying of hypothermia…"  His voice was soft and almost shy, causing the girl to blush a pretty pink.

"Tha-thank you…" she stuttered, before realizing the full implications of what he had done.  "Thank you Rei, but you could have been killed!  You could have gotten lost and died of hypothermia yourself!"

If at all possible he turned a brighter shade of red and a spark of anger shot through him.  Standing up he faced her.  "Well just what were you thinking anyway Mariah?  The elders told everyone that it was going to storm today, but you went out anyway!  Now everyone is worried sick about you!" he exclaimed his voice raising a bit.

Her large golden eyes stared at him for a moment before filling with glossy tears.  "Oh what would you know about it anyway!  You fit in, you don't have to listen to all the boys laugh at you when you try to play their stupid games.  I want to be a better beyblader than all those stupid boys put together!  You don't know what its like not to have any _real_ friends!"  With those words the pink haired girl plunked down on her bottom, raising her knees and wrapping her arms around them, starting to sob into the tops of her knees.

Rei was at a loss for word and stared silently at the sobbing girl.  He shifted uncomfortably, really he had no experience with crying girls.  Not to mention he wasn't used to this particular girl crying.  With much reluctance he lowered himself onto his knees beside her and patted her shoulder awkwardly.  "Hey now…" his face tinged red and he shifted uncomfortably again, "you have lots of friends!"

"I do not!" she wailed.  "Non of the other girls like me cause I don't like to play with make up or talk about boys or am interested in bridal training…" She hiccupped then continued through her sobs.  "The only friends I had were boys, but as we got older I started to get excluded, the only explanation I got was from my mother who said, "Girls don't play boys games dear."  So to fit in I started to practice with an old beyblade I found.  Soon, after I watched you guys long enough, I built my own beyblade.  I _will_ prove to you and to the rest of those stupid boys that a girl _can_ play a boys game!"  She sniffed indignantly.

Rei was stunned into silence.  Never would he have thought that the headstrong, opinionated Mariah felt that way.  Did she really believe she had no friends?  "But… that's not true… you do have friends…" he whispered, starting to blush all over again.

"Ha.  Yeah right."  Her sadness had turned into sarcastic bitterness.

"Yo-you have me… I'm your friend aren't I?"  Rei lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes and his bright red cheeks.  _Oh man, if any of the guys hear about this I'll never live it down!  What a way to tell a girl you like her…_

Mariah stilled, a flush crossing her face.  Did he mean it?  "Ye-yes… I guess you are…I mean you _did_ come all the way out here to look for me."  She scooted back a bit from Rei and the fire, lowering her head to conceal her embarrassment.  _Oh my god!  I probably hurt his feelings!  Now he really won't want to be my friend.  Stupid Mariah! Stupid, stupid Mariah!_

"Yes I did." He replied quietly.

Both sat in silence, both caught up in their embarrassment, neither one knowing what to say when slowly Rei caught the sound of chattering teeth. Raising his head he looked at the source of the sound and for the first time realized that Mariah wasn't wearing a parka, she wasn't even wearing a coat!  Her arms were barely covered by the long sleeve shirt she was wearing.  No wonder her teeth were chattering.  "Um Mariah, where's your parka?" he asked quietly, hoping she wouldn't get upset and yell at him.

Surprisingly her reply was equally as quiet.  "It was warmer earlier so I left it at home."

Once again he was in a state of shock.  Now he was glad more than ever that he had found her.  Lost in a blizzard with out a parka? That could have lead to some serious trouble.  Now what to do?  He would give her his parka… but then he would freeze, but if he didn't do something she would freeze.  An idea popped into his head, but he wasn't so sure how she would take it.

As far as he could see it, they had only one option.  Share his parka, which luckily was a bit big for him anyway.  He blushed at the thought of her body so close to his, but like any teenage male actually looked forward to it.  After all, how long had he liked Mariah?

Nervously he stood and crossed to the other side of the fire, where the wall was closer to the fire, he had to support their weight somehow.  Turning he looked at the girl across from the cave from him.  Her pink hair was slightly damp, and he could see small goose bumps raised on the skin of her hands and neck.  Her eyes were slightly puffy from crying.  "Mariah…" he called quietly.

Her eyes raised to him and she gazed at him in question.  He shifted, staring at his feet.

Mariah giggled, he looked so funny, his face was tinted a red and he was staring at his feet.  "Yes Rei?" she asked, batting her eyes a bit.  She was rewarded with him turning a brighter red.

"Um… You're cold… we need to… erm… hu-huddle… for warmth… since… w-we only ha-have o-one p-parka…" he stuttered.

She would have giggled but the seriousness of the situation hit her like a tone of bricks.  She was suppose to _share_ a parka with Rei??  She would have refused, but the temperature was dropping and the fire was doing little to alleviate the cold that was starting to seep into her bones.  However it _was_ her fault that she was cold, after all _she_ left her parka at home, so she should deal with the consequences herself.  "Aa… that's ok Rei… It's my fault I am cold… I'll deal with the consequences."

The whispered admission pretty much erased Rei's embarrassment.  She was willing to freeze to death because she made one mistake?  She was so stubborn!  "Don't be so stubborn!  We both know you will freeze to death if we don't share heat.  Now come over here." He commanded, his voice firm.

Mariah stared at him for a few moments then hesitantly rose and crossed the cave to where he was now sitting, his back to the wall and his parka unzipped.  What could he possibly have planned?  Spreading his knees he motioned for her to sit between them with her back facing him.  Lowering herself slowly she did as he commanded, blushing the whole time.  Hadn't she dreamed for so long to be this close to him?  She just wished it was under different circumstances.  Just as she settled herself between his knees she felt his arms wrap around her waist pulling her back against his chest.  Before she could utter a word of protest he zipped up the parka front around them and slid his arms out of the sleeves and back around her waist.

Once again they lapsed into silence.  Mariah was past embarrassed and was bordering on mortification.  She almost passed out, here she was in the arms of the man –er boy of her dreams!  She sighed wistfully.

Rei on the other hand was silent because a) he was very content as they were and b) he didn't want to freak her out too much, he didn't think she was handling it all _that_ well.  She was still rather stiff.  _I hope she doesn't stay this tense all night, that could lead to a long night._  His embarrassment had since faded, no sense in being shy when it was a life and death situation right?

Mariah shifted slightly catching his attention.  "Um…Rei?" she asked hesitantly. 

"Yah?"

"Erm… I just want to say… thank you." 

He blinked, hadn't they been through this?  "For what?"

Twisting around as much as she could so that she was looking up into his eyes she replied, "You risked your life to save me…thank you…"

Rei lowered his face so it hovered above her upturned one.  "I could never leave you out here Mariah."

"Really?" His face was with in inches of her own now, she could feel his breath brush across her lips.

"Really." He inched closer.

_Oh my god, is he gonna kiss me! Please please let him kiss me!_ "Thank you Rei."

"Your welcome Mariah."

Finally his lips brushed hers in a tentative kiss.  When she didn't pull away he pushed his lips against hers a little harder, deepening the kiss.  

Breaking a part for air the pair stared at each other, both faces flushed.  Mariah no longer felt cold.

Rei smiled at her and twisted her back around, settling her head against his shoulder and laying his head on top of hers.  "You're warm enough Mariah?"

"Y-yes."

"Then we should get some sleep so we can be up and back to the village before the search parties leave tomorrow." He whispered softly into her ear.

Mariah shivered in delight as his breath fanned her ear.  "O-ok."

They closed their eyes and drifted to sleep, the exact same thought running through their heads.  _That was my first kiss._

I woke up with a start.  That dream again.  I have been having it more and more often.  The dream or rather memory of my first kiss.  One of my most precious memories, as it was with her.  Sitting up I glance around me to make sure I haven't woken anyone up around me.  To my right Liika stirs a bit but remains asleep, facing Kai on her other side who is also still asleep.  To my left Max, Kenny and Tyson were still sound a sleep.  I sigh and check the clock on the wall across from our futons.  Hmm, 6:30am.  I am mildly surprised that Kai isn't up already, must have had a late night.  Deciding that trying to get back to sleep is useless I get up and head off for breakfast.  Maybe I can get out before any of them wake up, not that I don't like my team I do, they're like my family – yes even Kai.  But today I just want some solitude.  I'm sure they would understand.  I need to do some serious thinking.

About her.

_I know it sounds like a cliche  
But when I pass our old cafe  
It always feels like yesterday _

Yesterday… 

I know they wonder why I left the village, why I 'deserted' them, I guess they just don't realize that it wasn't about desertion, but about being seen.  I wanted to be something more than a common village boy, and I wanted the white tiger to be recognized as the best bit beast ever.  Of course me being young and stupid I didn't bother to explain to my family or friends why I was leaving _before_ I left.  Worst of all I didn't explain to _her_.

I think she thinks that I don't know how much I hurt her, maybe I don't, but I have an idea because it hurt me too.  I didn't want to leave her behind like that, with out a word or a goodbye, but I did it anyway.  My pride cost me the one thing that was more important that my bit beast.  Mariah.

I'm walked down a crowded street looking for something to eat, although at the moment I'm not very hungry.  However if I don't eat Tyson and Liika will scold me, I don't know how they know but they always do.  With Liika I'm pretty sure it's a girl thing, after all Mariah used to know if I hadn't eaten but Tyson… I'm not sure I want to know.

Glancing up to look for some stand that sells light food I catch a glimpse of pink.  

There's only one person that could have that shade of pink hair.  It was her, and I don't know what to do or what to say.  Perhaps its better if I say nothing at all.

The last time I saw her was on the top of that mountain after I lost my concentration in the battle with Kevin and lost Drigger.  She begged me to come back to the White Tigers.  

At first I was really tempted to taker her up on her offer.  I was useless to the Bladebrakers with out my bit beast, they were headed for the world championships, why would they need a loser that can't even keep his bit beast on their team?  But then Tyson came and I realized how very wrong I was.  He made me realize that the Bladebrakers were not just my team, they were my family.

So I had to tell her I couldn't go back with her.  I think she knew all along what my answer would be, Mariah's not stupid.  I also know that Lee would not have taken me back as easily as Mariah, and we're not even going to mention Kevin.

I think Kevin hates me so much not because I left but because I hurt Mariah.  I've known for a very long time that he likes her and he always envied me because it was me she liked, me she fawned over.  In some ways I think it was the same thing that drove Lee and I further apart.  But Lee is a bit more mature than Kevin and I think he understood.

She's passing me now, I opt to stare at my feet, other wise I would stare at her… and that wouldn't lead to good things.  Even after all this time – three years to be exact, I still feel the same, I wonder if she feels the same too?

We shared a blanket in the cold  
To give a promise made of gold  
We had a deal through heart and soul

I pick up my food and start to eat… not much but at least a little so that my team won't worry too much.  I remember then that Kai scheduled a training session this afternoon, odd considering he usually couldn't care less how we practice as long as we win in the stadium.  I wonder if he was 'convinced' to schedule it.  I chuckle, as cold and emotionless as he seems Kai is affected by girls just the same as any other guy.  Of course don't try to get him to admit it.  It would be a cold day in hell before he admitted anyone had _any_ influence over him.

Reaching the place that Kai had designated I decided to settle down and wait, after all I have about an hour before anyone shows up… well maybe not Kai, he should be here very shortly, but Tyson will definitely be late.

Leaning back against a rock – the place was on the outskirts of the village where a natural dish was, I close my eye and think back to that morning after I found her in that cave.

He cracked his eyes open, the fire in front of him was almost out, nothing was left but dying orange embers.  It had to still be early as it was still dark out, no light penetrated the cave, but he could tell that the storm was over just by listening.

A calm feeling settled around them and silence filled the air.  Shifting a bit, he realized that she was still wrapped in his arms sleeping soundly.

For as chilly a night it was he was toasty warm.  His feet were heavily booted and his pants made of thick wool with a silk outer layer.  He knew Mariah was dress similarly, even if she said it was warmer the morning before.  The only thing she didn't wear was the parka, which worked out better for him anyway.

He smiled, his first kiss.  He was glad it came from her.  He couldn't help his chest swelling a bit with pride, he knew it was her first kiss too.  How did he know?  Well in small villages nothings a secret, and with something as important as a girl's first kiss, the village would know with in minutes of the said event.  Unless of course it happened in secluded mountain caves in the middle of a blizzard.  

It was cold, but not cold enough to totally freeze exposed skin.  Apparently the fire did its job the entire night and kept their faces from freezing.

The person in his arms start squirming, catching his attention. 

"Mm… Where am I?"  came a sleepy voice.

He smiled.  "Good morning Mariah."

"Rei?"  Blinking rapidly she realized where she was.  "Oh… cave, blizzard, Rei, right."

Her voice sounded so frank and a touch annoyed, he found it irresistibly cute.  Laughing quietly he leaned over and whispered in her ear.  "You're so adorable you know that?"

At these words the girl blushed bright red and tried to sink further into the parka, inciting another laugh out of the dark haired boy.

"W-we should probably start back soon right?  It sounds like the blizzard is over." She sounded quiet and shy, obviously embarrassed about his comment.

He grunted in response, still amused by her sudden shyness.  She really was cute, he couldn't believe he hadn't told her sooner.

Unzipping the parka he let her go, and as soon as he did she scrambled away to the other side of the cave.  Laughing out loud he stood up and rolled his joints and stretched his muscles.  Boy sleeping against a rock wall does lots to the muscles.  When he got home he was soaking in a hot bath! 

Looking over to where Mariah was sitting he noticed her huddled, her teeth chattering and her body shivering.  Suddenly an idea sparked in his mind and his golden eyes started to glitter with mischief.  Walking over to her he pulled her to her feet, took off his parka and draped it across her shivering shoulders.

When she started to protest he set his hands on her shoulders and pulled her against him, settling his lips on hers.  She instantly turned red and stiffened a bit before responding.  Feeling her melt against him he wrapped one arm around her back and the other around her shoulders in an awkward embrace.

Once their lips separated they stared at each other for a few moments.  Both faces flushed and both breaths heaving.  Abruptly he crushed her against him, so her cheek lay against his shoulder and he absently started to stroke her hair.

They stayed like this for sometime, neither one wanting to break the mood by speaking, both content just to stand in each other's arms.  Finally it was Mariah that broke the silence.

"Rei…" her quiet voice broke through the comfortable silence.

"Yes?" came the equally quiet reply.

"Let's promise something." She looked up into his eyes.

Tilting his head in question he silently urged her to continue.

Smiling nervously she did.  "Let's promise that we'll never be apart.  That we'll always be together, even if its only in friendship."

He blinked in thought for a moment, while staring into her deep yellow eyes.  She was so serious.  He could see the trust, the _love_ in her amber depths, it made his heart melt.

"I promise." He rasped, his voice husky as he crushed her against himself again.

"I promise too, I'll never leave you."

Smiling he broke the embrace and took her hand.  "Let's go home."  

It wasn't you that broke the promise.  You wanted to stay by my side, but I didn't let you.  I let my selfish desires guide me.  It was me that broke our promise.  A promise that was made between our souls.

Stirring – I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep, I hear boots crunch against gravel and rock.  Judging from the pattern the person wasn't just walking or running, they were beyblading.  Because there was just one set, it could really only be one person.  

Kai.

_Why did two lovers  
End up like strangers  
When did we stop seeing eye to eye     _

Opening my eyes I found my suspicions were correct.  Kai _was_ beyblading, his back facing me his feet moving back and forth a bit as Dranzer smashed through rock.  Why hadn't the sound of smashing rock woken me up?  No, it was the slight foot movement, weird.

As if sensing I had woken Kai caught his blade and turned around.  The look on his face was still his normal I-hate-the-world glare but it was a bit softer than normal.  What was this my day for weird stuff to happen?  First I have that dream, then I get up early, then I see Mariah then fall asleep against a rock, dream again and then Kai almost looks concerned.  It apparently wasn't my day.

Not saying anything Kai walks over and sits down on the rock beside the one I'm leaning against.  Glancing over at him I find him fiddling with his beyblade almost uncomfortably, he doesn't want to _talk_ to me does he?  Now this was getting very strange.

"Liika said you tossed and turned all night."

His voice is cold and quiet but has an edge to it that I have never heard before.  I can say nothing, my shock is really almost overwhelming.  Kai talks to no one, _no one._  I nod my head, I did toss and turn all night, but how would she know?  Wasn't she suppose to be sleeping?

"You were sleeping pretty deeply here.  You didn't hear me walk up."

Now I'm really going to die of shock.  I think this is the most I've ever heard Kai speak at once. Well if you don't include all the times he scolded Tyson or the yelling matches he has with Liika.  "Aa."  I wonder what his point is.  It's not like him to skirt an issue, so I wait, I know he'll come out and say it pretty quick.

"Something's bothering you."

Ahh there it is.  Is it that noticeable that even _Kai_ notices?  It can't be.  "Not really."

I hear him snort and pick something up and throw it.  It smashes solidly against a rock outcrop across from us.  

"Something is affecting your concentration.  You may have got Drigger back in that last battle, but you weren't concentrating on the battle.  I'm surprised Drigger even came back at a battle like that.  If it had been anyone else but those losers you would have lost."

His cold words bite.  Mostly because I know he's right.  I didn't think he was watching.  Usually he just sits there with his eyes closed looking immensely bored.  I guess he pays more attention that he lets on.

"I suggest you forget whatever –whoever it is that's on your mind and concentrate on the battle or you will lose your bit beast again."

After speaking those words he stands and walks away to launch his blade and crush more rocks.

I am so thoroughly shaken it's hard to describe.  Kai, who never seems to care or pay attention to anyone but himself has just successfully nailed what is bothering me.  He not only knew something was bothering me but that it was a _someone_ not _something_.  I think we underestimate Kai enormously.  Kai sees and knows things we don't give him credit for.  However he obviously doesn't know everything. Cause if he did he would know that I _can't_ forget about that someone and that I don't _want_ to either.


End file.
